So close, too
by WritingEnigma
Summary: Hinata's all fluttery over a certain blonde shinobi. Questions get asked and something big happens. Eh, sorta. (I don't blame you if you're not interested. I wasn't either.) NaruHina.


**Hi. I wrote this for someone, so I hope she enjoys it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor would I want to.**

* * *

 ** _So close, too._**

"N-Naruto-kun..?" Spoke the dark-blue haired kunoichi. The fair skin, in which the teen had, began to show a tinge of red in a certain spot on her face; her cheeks. The girl's name was Hyūga Hinata. The teen's features always became this manner when seeing, saying or hearing the boy's name.

"H-He's so close.. to me.." Once again, the lilac-eyed girl spoke, seeing the crush of hers inches away from her face. Quickly bringing an arm up to her chest, she wondered what he was planning on doing.

Cheeks as a deeper shade now, the Hyūga wasn't sure if she could manage this much longer. The girl's orbs wandered from his own eyes down to the three whisker marks on each cheek. Then, moving her eyes slightly, they met his lips. In her opinion, they looked so lovingly. It was in that moment, Hinata realized what Naruto might be planning to do. 'Is.. he going to... kiss me..?' That thought alone caused Hinata's face to completely go red. Not even sure if he was going to do it or not, Hinata wasn't ready. It was too much for her.

The Hyūga had waited a few moments to let whatever the boy was planning to happen, but, to her surprise; Naruto was just standing there, inches away, staring. Having some sort of gleam in his eyes. With the few interactions with him in the past, Hinata had never seen Naruto give her a look like that. Ever! He would always speak or say something, but he was just watching.

"N..Naruto-kun.. Are you okay..?" The overly-flushed kunoichi barely managed to get those words out due to embarrassment and just plain curiosity.

"I'm fine." Naruto spoke with his usual smile that made his whiskers decrease in size, while his eyes closed.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at the boy this time. His features looked too adorable.

"I.. I see.." In a whisper, Hinata had put her head down. She couldn't let the boy see her face like this: rosy. Thoughts came into her head, but she knew they wouldn't happen. Naruto liked Sakura, not her. Her eyes slowly lowered, as reality hit her. Naruto just probably wanted to inform her on a mission or something.

"Hinata, you like me don'cha?" A loud voice soon shot into her ears. It caught her off guard, to be exact. It also made her eyes widen. No way did she expect him to actually ask that.

"..." What could she say? It's so embarrassing! Jerking her head back up to his face from his question, their closeness was that of their previous encounter when Naruto first came back to the village: eye-to-eye, as so were their lips (very little personal space). The blonde-haired teen was just standing there, wearing a cheeky grin. "I... I...!" The redness in her face didn't help the situation. Why would he ask that? Why does he want to know? Biting her lip softly, she wasn't able to find any words. All the Hyūga could do was force a nod. Her glance moved to the side, struggling to make contact back.

At this, the smile on Naruto's face increased – the boy's closed orbs were now open. Still, he saw how weird Hinata seemed to be acting. However, seeing her in the term of 'weird' wasn't anything new on his part. Slanting down, he shuffled his face where her eyes could meet his; which caused Hinata to get surprised. "So you do, huh? That's great!" He closed his eyes again, as he finished his words.

By now, just about anyone could tell what the Hyūga was feeling; confusion.

Since it WAS Naruto, she assumed he meant as a friend. It was best to take it as that and not over think. Even so, when such a thought hit her, the teen's head simply faced downward. All that managed out was an, 'Oh…'

The blonde gave Hinata another glance. Naruto knew he may not be the smartest person, but he definitely knew his lilac companion didn't get what he was trying to say. Leaning in a bit closer, he figured it would be his best chance to explain once more, "Hinata! Heyo! I like you too!" A laugh now escaped his mouth, as he saw she was just standing there, dumbfounded as ever.

"..." Hinata wasn't sure she heard right. It even took a good minute to comprehend what she heard. 'Naruto-kun... likes me too?!' The Hyūga was certain she was imagining things. No way had he said that. Lifting her eyes to meet with his, Hinata just stood there, her mouth slightly agape. Then, the whole 'friend' idea came once more. It just had to be that.

* * *

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto wasn't certain what was going through her mind. The expression on her face wasn't any help either. Did she hear him right? If not, this was a lot harder than when he used to try with Sakura. "Why are you so quiet, Hinata? I did say something, ya know?" His lips jerked in response.

A few seconds had gone by from his question, and yet the girl still was standing there. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, as an idea came to him. He knew Hinata was a sweet girl, as well as shy, but he wasn't sure how she would act if he did what he was planning on to. If he tried with Sakura… oh brother, she would hit him. Remembering shortly, a slight twitch of movement could be seen in his left eye, as if he could feel Sakura's punch just then…

Letting out another laugh, the boy knew he might as well give it a shot. He would worry about the consequences later. Plus, it would probably be the only way to get through to her! Closing in the distance between the two, Naruto's eyes went to the teen's full, plump lips. From all of the times doing his Sexy Jutsu, the girl he transformed into didn't have lips like hers.

Only inches away, Naruto felt a knot in his stomach from never kissing anyone before.

Well... besides Sasuke.

'GROSS! NOT NOW!'

Wiping that thought away QUICKLY, Naruto peeked at her face to see if she would push back or anything; however, Hinata wasn't even blinking! Simply staring.

* * *

Hinata's thoughts had been broken when she saw her crush was leaning into her face. The kunoichi's visage had gotten redder (if it was possible). 'Naruto-kun.. is going to kiss me!... kiss me!..' Eyes widening, Hinata, the poor girl, just wasn't ready for this. Shutting her eyes immediately, she couldn't hold out much longer.

From the pervy books Master Jiraiya had made him read, Naruto knew when a girl would close her eyes; it meant they were waiting for a kiss. A grin fell upon his lips as he knew it was okay for him to proceed. Opening his mouth slightly, Naruto moved in, as both of their lips met.

'OH!'

Tilting his head slightly, he adjusted his lips in a better position for the kiss; which the book suggested.

The girl's lips were definitely soft. His fell upon hers so gently; it felt amazing.

His first official kiss with a girl was something he took delight in; awkward, perhaps, but at least it was with a girl!... (cough)

Being caught up in the kiss, Naruto soon realized the girl hadn't kissed back yet. It was weird, but he knew the book said you would feel some movement on both ends. He knew he was the only one actually kissing. Pulling away from it, he opened his eyes to see the girl. Doing so, Hinata had begun falling down to the ground. In a panic, Naruto shook her slightly, "Hey, Hinata! What's wrong?!"

Still not waking up, Naruto began shaking her harder. "Hinata! Gahhh! What happened?!"

What Naruto didn't know was, right before he kissed her; Hinata had fainted. As she was on the ground, the girl seemed to be in some sort of daze. A smile was on her lips - face still flushed - as she kept whispering out, "Naruto-kun is going to... kiss me.. Ah..." The poor girl gave out right before she could even feel the kiss.

This caused Naruto to let out a scream. An /obnoxiouss/ scream of him putting two-and-two together. "SHE FAINTED?! OF ALL THE TIMES?! GIVE ME A BREAK!" It was quite the shriek.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower, Lady Tsunade was enjoying a bottle of Saké as the shout had made her jerk slightly. The bottle in said hand fell to the floor.

"...NARUTOOOOO!"


End file.
